Feel This Moment
by Gigiislovebeautiful
Summary: Kori is a new girl at Dick's school and the two of them instantly become friends. Both of their identities change at night when they're Robin and Starfire. Can both of them survive high school while keeping their secret from each other? 1st HighSchoolFic/ActionFic
1. Chapter 1: Meet Kori Anders

Chapter 1: Meet Kori Anders

A High School Fic/Action Fic

**Characters**

**Kori Anders - Starfire**

**Dick Grayson - Robin**

**Victor "Vic" Stone - Cyborg**

**Garfield "Gar" Logan - Beast Boy**

**Rachel Roth - Raven**

**Karen Beecher - Bumblebee**

**Xavier Redd - Red X**

**Kitten Moth - Kitten**

**Wally West - Kid Flash**

**Jade Nguyen - Cheshire **

**Roy Harper - Speedy**

**Jennifer "Jenn" Hexe - Jinx**

**Barbara Gordon - Batgirl**

**Tara Markov - Terra**

_Gotham High School_

Standing at the gates in front of Gotham High Kori looked up to the buildings in amazement.

_So this is Gotham High, I wonder what a high school on Earth is like. Hopefully I will be able to make some new friends._

As human as she appears, Kori Anders is not. She is an alien princess from a distant planet known as Tamaran. On Tamaran her given name is Koriand'r so she decided that her Earth name would be Kori Anders. Kori possesses amazing powers such as flight, shooting blasts of energy from her hands and eyes known as 'starbolts' and super human strength. She is now living alone as an orphan since her parents have passed away in a war on her home planet and her brother and sister have disappeared to the far side of the galaxy.

As Kori was checking her daily schedule she accidentally collided with a boy with spiked hair and sunglasses.

"Oh X'hal! I am most sorry please forgive me, it was entirely my fault."

She glanced up and saw that his sunglasses were slightly off his eyes. Kori saw his ice blue eyes, the prettiest shade of blue she had ever seen it was like sapphires. He was undeniably handsome.

Before the boy could put on his shades he glanced up towards her emerald eyes and her flowing red hair.

"Don't worry about it; it was partly my fault too. Let me help you with your things." As he passed Kori her books, she blushed.

"Why thank you, I hope that someday I shall see you again."

He began to walk off to his classroom_. Damn. She sure is pretty especially when she blushes. Wait did I just think that? _

As soon as Kori had all her books she rushed off towards her first class of the day, History.

* * *

_History Class_

Standing in front of the class is the teacher with a British accent, known as Mr Mod.

"Hello my duckies now hush up, since we have a new student who is joining our class. Now go ahead and introduce yourself."

Kori was nervous especially standing in front of strangers. But she had to speak up now.

"My name is Kori Anders; it's very nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

"My name is Kori Anders; it's very nice to meet you!"

_My first impression of when I bumped into her was that she was really pretty and very caring and now she's in the same class as me._

"Alright Miss Kori, you have to sit at the back next to Grayson." Mr Mod announced.

As soon as I heard my name my head shot right up.

_She does seem nice and cute, Wait, this I just call her cute! I barely know her and now I think she's cute! What's wrong with me?!_

Richard Grayson otherwise known as Dick Grayson is the adoptive son, famous playboy and heir of multimillionaire Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. No one would guess that both of them are the famous Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin.

But Dick's days as a player were over when his only real girlfriend cheated on him. It was about time he actually found someone he truly liked and who would like him for who he is not use him.

Kori walked up towards her seat next to Dick and sat down. Failing to notice who's sitting next to her.

As the lesson went by Kori was focusing on her work and taking as many notes as possible. Kori wanted to learn more about earth because she is very foreign and doesn't know much about the planet. She had only been on Earth for seven years and she still has so much more to learn.

Dick was rather surprised that the new girl wasn't paying any attention to him; instead she was doing her work. It was like she didn't know who he was at all.

He couldn't help but glance at her even for just a second. _Now that I look her more she is kind of pretty. _He thought.

* * *

_Cafeteria _

After hours of non-stop work and assignments being handed out, it was finally time for lunch.

Kori looked around the cafeteria and saw that all but one table were filled up by the students. Kori didn't speak to anyone in class due to her shyness and lack of knowledge on how to make an interesting conversation. On Tamaran no one was nice to her and she had no friends either, only her family had shown her such kindness.

_I guess I should just sit here by myself; after all I do not belong here. How could I fit in?_

Meanwhile, Dick was walking over to the table his friends were sitting on.

He sat beside a tall African American. "Hey Vic, how's class?" He asked.

"Not bad, me and Karen are doing an art project together." He then wrapped his arm around his girlfriend who is also an African American.

"That's right Sparky." She then pointed towards a girl with pale skin and raven hair. "How 'bout you girl?" She asked.

While pointing at a boy with green dyed hair that matched his eyes Rachel replied. "In class I'm stuck with green monkey here, what do you think?"

Dick glanced over at his friend's new hair. "Wow Gar, when did you do that to your hair?"

"On the weekend Vic dared me to dye my hair green, then it grew to me and I figured I could use it to pick up hot girls at school!" Gar replied.

Everyone at the table exchanged looks, and then laughed out loud.

When the laughter died down Dick noticed Kori sitting by herself on the empty table.

_I wonder why she's sitting by herself. She probably doesn't have any friends; maybe I had the wrong idea about her. I should get to know her she seems nice enough. Then she might not be alone anymore._

He sat up from his seat and began to walk away from the group.

Vic called out to him. "Yo Dick, where you goin'? The gangs right here!"

"Sorry guys I have to check up on a friend."

Everyone at the table exchanged looks.

Gar finally broke the ice. "So is it your _girlfriend_?" He emphasised 'girlfriend'.

"Gar! No! She's not my girlfriend! Just a new girl in my class who's sitting by herself."

Dick finally started walking when Vic called out to him. "Go get her tiger!" Then the gang started laughing even harder.

Dick sighed. _Why do I even bother?_

* * *

Just as I was about to bite into my sandwich, I noticed that a boy with spiked up hair and black shades was walking towards me.

_Oh I remember him, he's the boy I accidentally bumped into this morning. He looks very cute and kind of mysterious with his shades._

I was so nervous when he sat right beside me, also I had the feeling I was being watched by the other students.

"Hi my names Richard but everyone calls me Dick. You're the new girl in my class aren't you?"

I nod my head. "Yes my name is Kori Anders. Why did you come over here? Do you require something from me Richard?"

"Not at all, I just thought you might want company since your new here and all. I could also introduce you to my other friends if you like, and then you won't be so alone."

I was shocked to see that someone would want to be friends with an outsider like me.

"Are you sure? I mean I am not from around here, everything is so different here I do not think I could repay your kindness."

Dick's eyes grew wider and then he smiled. "What are you talking about, it's the least I could do for a pretty girl like you."

I blushed and got up from my seat and followed him towards a table with his friends.

Dick and I both sat down. "Hey guys this is my new friend Kori."

"Greetings, I am most pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya too lil' lady I'm Victor Stone but y'all can call me Vic." He then started pointing to everyone else on the table. "Here's my girlfriend Karen Beecher, our green Garfield Logan or Gar and last but not least Rachel Roth!"

"So Kori, how did you and Dick meet?" Gar asked while wriggling his eyebrows at Dick.

"Oh Richard and I bumped into each other this morning and we are both in the same class, it is also my first day here at Gotham High." I say cheerfully.

Karen gasped and stood up, all eyes were on her. "It's your first day here? Girl, you have got to have a welcome party!"

"A welcome party? I have not ever been to a party before..."

"WHAT!? You're kidding!? Well then your party is defiantly happening! We could totally have this Friday night!"

The gang cheered. "Yeah! Alright!"

_RING!_

"Sorry guys I have Science now, hopefully I will see you again soon."

"You bet! After school we could all hang out at the burger joint" Karen called out from the table as I started to leave.

_I am glad that I might have made some new friends. I must say this first day of high school is not as bad as I expected._

My thoughts were interrupted by Richard who was walking beside me.

"Cool we both have class together again. C'mon Kori lets run, hopefully we'll make it on time." He takes my hand and we run off towards our next lesson.

* * *

**So what do think? This is my first ever fanfic so please review. I just want to know what you all think about this story before I add another chapter. Thanks a bunch :D –bloomingstarxx**


	2. Chapter 2: You Will Never Be A Burden

Chapter 2: You Will Never Be a Burden

_Burger Joint_

"C'mon grass strain how can you not like the all meat experience?" Asked Vic.

"Dude! You know I'm a vegan so I'm only having the veggie patty, period."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can we please just order something? Does it really matter?"

"Yes!" They said at the same time.

"Are they always like this?" Kori asked Dick.

"No, usually they're a lot more annoying."

Kori couldn't help but giggle at Dick's joke.

"Anyways, so how did science go for you too?" Karen asked with a smirk spread across her face.

"It was ok, Prof. Chang made me and Kori partners in a science project. Speaking of which, Kori would it be cool if you could come over to my house so we can finish the report?"

Kori smiled. "Yes Richard, I believe that would be best. We could also get to know each other better."

Gar snickered. "Yeah we'll let you two be alone on your study date." Vic gave him a high five.

Dick rolled his eyes as Rachel decided to change the subject . "At least you're not with Kitten that would be the worst situation yet."

Kori gave her a puzzled look. "I am sorry but who is this Kitten?"

"Kitten is just another gold digging bitch who's been bugging Dick for months to go out with her." Karen replied.

"Oh, I assume that non of you like her?"

Everyone at the table nodded. "Yep."

Dick turned around from his chair. "Oh great speak of the devil." He mumbled. _Ugh pink. Thank god I'm wearing shades I would've been blinded. _

Everyone at the table watched as Kitten made her way towards them.

"Hey Dick, I didn't know you come here often. I hang out here too! Wanna ditch your loser friends and join me for a bite? My treat."

"Sorry Kitten but I like hanging with my 'loser' friends way more than with you." Dick replied in a annoyed tone.

Karen retorted. "At least Dick isn't hanging around skimpy sluts like you!"

"That is right, and my new friends are not losers!" Kori added.

Kitten glanced over at Kori. "Humph, the annoying bitch has an annoying friend. Go figure."

"Well I wonder what kind of friends you'd have then, that is if you have any." Rachel replied behind her book.

Gar gave Vic a high five seeing how Kitten just got owned by Rachel.

Everyone on our table began laughing as Kitten turned bright red.

"By the way, love the hair Karen. Is that brown or grey?" she asked.

"I don't know, why don't we compare….oh wait, we can't! Mine is natural and yours is fake!" Karen said while covering her mouth with her hand, looking sarcastically shocked.

Kitten squealed. "My hair is not fake!"

"Funny, cause 2 years ago you were brunette" Rachel stated.

"What about her?" she pointed at Kori. "Obviously fake!" Kitten said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you kidding? Kori's hair is more real than nose on your face! What is that number 21, 22? Yeah, that's right, we know about your plastic surgery, everyone knows!" Karen said.

_Was Karen…standing up for me? _Kori thought.

Kitten screamed, covering her nose with her hands.

"It's not fake…."

Feeling defeated and embarrassed she finally left the burger joint. "You losers will regret this!"

Dick was felt relieved. "Thanks for making her away guys; I'd thought she'd never leave."

"No worries Dick her bright pink outfit and fake makeup was making my eyes sting."

The gang couldn't help but laugh and continued to talk some more.

* * *

Before Kori walked off she waved goodbye to the gang. "Farewell friends, I shall see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah see ya girl!"

"Bye!"

"Later!"

Kori couldn't help but smile at the fact she had made so many wonderful friends even with the encounter of Kitten she still had a wonderful time with them. _Today has been a glorious day! I could not be happier right now._

"Ahem."

Kori turned around to see Dick behind her.

"Oh Richard, did you need to tell me something?"

"Before I asked if you could come over to my house to finish off the project we're doing remember?"

Kori face palmed herself. "Oh Richard I am most sorry, I have forgotten about that with all the commotion with Kitten earlier."

"Don't worry its ok. Hop on the back of my bike."

Kori grabbed the spare helmet and wrapped her arms around Dick's waist. Dick smiled at the warm embrace of Kori's arms around him.

* * *

_Wayne Manor_

"Wow, I did not know you live in a mansion Richard."

Dick gave her a puzzled look. "Really? Didn't you know I'm the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne?"

Kori shook her head. "I am sorry but I have not heard of this Bruce Wayne before. Is he famous?"

"Yeah, he's a multimillionaire of Wayne Enterprises. With me being his adoptive son, I'm known as 'Gotham's Prince'.

"Oh I guess that makes both of you famous."

"Well come on let's get inside we have to do our project remember?"

Kori smile grew wider. "That is right, let us make with the haste."

As they walked inside the manor, they were accompanied by a man with a British accent.

"Welcome home Master Dick, I see you have brought home a guest. Is she a new friend perhaps?"

"Oh right, Alfred this Kori Anders and Kori this is Alfred Pennyworth our butler and close family friend."

"I am very pleased to meet you sir."

"Oh Miss Anders you flatter me, just call me Alfred. Now shall I fetch some refreshing beverages Master Dick?"

"Thanks Alfred, just bring it to my room."

"Very well sir." That being said Kori followed Dick to his room to study.

* * *

Dick stretched his arms in exhaustion after all the effort they did on their report.

"Finally! I thought we'd never finish and now we can finally relax."

"Agreed Richard, this tea Alfred made is truly delightful."

As they talked some more, Dick finally got to know that not only is Kori sweet but caring and a great listener too. He had met the nicest girl.

Kori couldn't help but check the time to see that it's 7:35pm.

"Oh look how late it is now, I am sorry Richard but I must be going. I do not want to burden you any longer."

"What are you talking about Kori, you will never be a burden. How about I take you home on my motorcycle? It's the least I could do."

Kori smiled and just before she and Dick were about to leave, Bruce Wayne showed up.

"Dick, who's this? Is she your new friend?"

"Uh yeah, this is Kori Anders she's a new girl at school. She came over to help finish our report since we got paired up together." Dick explained.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kori."

"And you as well Mr Wayne, I am pleased to meet Richard's adoptive father."

Bruce glanced over at Dick, since he noticed that Kori called him Richard and not Dick.

Dick broke the silence. "Come on Kori we gotta get you home remember?"

"Oh right of course Richard." As she took Dick's hand they both walked out of the manor.

* * *

_Anders' Apartment_

As Dick stopped his bike, Kori got up and took her helmet off.

"Thank you very much Richard, I hope I did not cause you any trouble."

"Anytime Kori." Dick replied. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Let's exchange numbers."

Both of them handed each other their phone numbers and bid each other farewell.

"See you tomorrow at school Kori."

Kori waved goodbye. "Farewell Richard, I hope you arrive home safely."

_Wow her voice is so melodic especially when she calls me Richard._

Dick drove off into the night while waving good bye to Kori.

As Kori opened the door to her apartment she flew off straight to bed, feeling so much happiness.

"Good night Richard..."

* * *

**Hi everyone that's the second chapter, Thanks to the people who wrote reviews. So I would like at least 10 or more reviews before I update. Thanks a bunch :D -bloomingstarxx**


	3. Chapter 3: What Should I Do?

Chapter 3: What Should I Do?

_Route to Gotham High_

On my way to school I saw Richard and everyone else.

"Hi guys! It is great to see you again!" Kori cheered.

Everyone smiled at how nice Kori has been since the moment they met her.

Karen gave Kori a warm embrace. "Back at ya girl! You, me and Rae should totally go shopping together sometime!"

"I am free tonight and maybe we could have some girl talk." Suggested Kori.

"Yeah girl I'm in! How 'bout you Rae?"

"Fine I'll go with you just don't call me Rae like what Gar does."

* * *

_Gotham High School_

As Kori and the others arrived at school they all departed to their lockers. On the way to her locker Kori accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry. Is that you Richar-" As Kori looked up she saw it wasn't Richard.

"No I'm Xavier, Xavier Redd. And you are?"

"Oh my name is Kori Anders, I am sort of new here at Gotham high."

"You know cutie, I don't get why you're hanging around Grayson. He's nothing but a player who's just pretending to be nice. A sweet, innocent girl like you is probably just another fling for him to screw over."

_Who does this guy think he is? He cannot question who I should and should not be friends with._ "Do not call me cutie and Richard is not like that. He is more caring than you will ever know, he is my friend and I trust him."

With that being said I quickly grabbed my books and headed towards my French lesson.

* * *

When I reached the classroom I noticed that all my friends were in the same class as me. I was relieved that I would not be alone this period.

I sat down next to Vic and a Vietnamese girl with long black hair.

She noticed me and spoke first. "Your Kori Anders the new girl right? My boyfriend is friends with Dick and he told me about you."

"Yes I am. It is very nice to meet you."

"I'm Jade Nguyen, pleased to meet you."

"Do you happen to be Vietnamese by any chance Jade?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, gotta problem with that?"

"Not at all, I was just wondering since I speak Vietnamese."

"Really?" She seemed surprised but smiled. "Cools, you know what? You're all right. You can hang with me any time."

_I am so glad I have made a new friend; Gotham High is actually ok except for the homework and stuff._

"Bon Jour class, I am Monsieur Mallah. For today's lesson you will all have to write a 800 word essay summarising everything from page 10 - 35 in your French history text books. You have until the end of class to hand it to me."

The whole class moaned, every day we were getting more and more projects and essays.

* * *

Half an hour went by and I finally finished my essay. I look around the classroom and it looks like I am the first.

Relieved I start to think about Xavier told me earlier this morning. _What if Richard really is pretending? No he is too caring, but what if that is pretend too? What should I do?_

Jade glances over at my finished essay and her eyes grew wider. "How the hell did you finish that in just half an hour?"

"I guess I am just really fast when it comes to writing essays."

"Heh you're so lucky to have god given talent." Jade joked.

I laughed a little. "Yeah maybe... Perhaps I might be able to help if you are stuck."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I can get it done even though it might be a challenge."

For the rest of the lesson I could not stop thinking about what I should do with Richard or to believe Xavier.

_RING!_

As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my books and headed for my next period, English with Mr Blood.

* * *

In the hallway I saw Kitten and another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with Rachel.

"Hey Goth girl do you know what would not make you look like a slut? A fashion sense my dear! Did you ever think of that?"

"Yeah! You dark freak, no one likes you so don't get in everyone's way!"

I stormed down the hallway straight towards Kitten and her blonde friend.

"Hey! What is your deal Kitten?" Everyone in the hallway started watching where this is going. "How dare you talk to Rachel like that? If anything you are the one with horrible fashion sense, this isn't Barbie's World! At least she does not dress like a skimpy slut like you. If I were you I would shut up and not talk bad about anyone especially my friends!"

Everyone that watched what happened gave "oooooh" sounds, applauded and cheered for Kori.

With no more comebacks Kitten and her blonde friend walked away defeated by the new girl.

"Thanks for helping me out from Kitten and Tara, I guess we are friends now right?"

Kori hugged her friend. "Of course we are Rachel! You helped me yesterday also remember? So I guess now we are even."

Rachel Explained. "You know, no has ever stood up to Kitten she's second in charge at this school since her dad is the Vice Principle."

"Well it is about time someone ended her rein of fear against the school!"

* * *

On the way to their next lesson Dick, Gar and Vic were approached by Barbara Gordon or Babs.

Babs gave the most fake giggle Dick ever heard. "Hey Dick! How've you been?"

Dick wasn't in the mood to deal with Babs right now. "Good before you showed up."

"Oh Dick, is that any way to talk to an old friend like me? In fact we were more than friends; I was the only real girlfriend you ever had."

"Yeah right, you cheated on me with my best friend! I wouldn't even consider you a friend anymore, so stop trying to flirt with me because we are never getting back together. Just go with the boyfriend you have now, after all he's the reason why you cheated on me for months behind my back!"

Gar and Vic followed Dick as he began to walk off to their next period.

"Dude! You totally owned Babs! She so had it coming."

"Thanks Gar, I'm just not in the mood to deal with her or Kitten."

Vic added. "Yeah man we better watch out for the trio of terror!"

Gar gave him a puzzled look. "Who's the third?"

"Tara obviously! She and Kitten have been bugging Rachel and Karen for a while now."

"Tara Markov! No way dude she's not like Kitten or Babs. She's different from them..."

"How is she different?" I can't believe you're buying her nice act, it's clear she's pretending to be nice just like Kitten and Babs."

_RING!_

"Oh crap! We're late! C'mon guys!" Dick called out to Gar and Vic as they all rushed for their next class.

* * *

During lunch Rachel told the gang everything about what Kori did to Kitten earlier in the hallways.

"Wow lil' lady I didn't know you had it in you!" Cheered Vic.

Kori just gave a small nod. She was too deep in thought about what Xavier said, it was really bugging her.

Karen noticed this. "Hey Kori what's up? You look like something's on your mind."

"Nothing, I guess I just tuned out or something. It is not big deal though so do not worry about me."

Karen didn't buy it. "Ok, but remember you, me and Rachel gotta shop till we drop after school today!"

As lunch went on Dick noticed that Kori was being very quiet and didn't say a word, he knew something was troubling her and that worried him.

* * *

**That's the third chapter done please review that would mean a lot to me. Also to people who think I'm copying someone else my apologies I have no intention of doing so. It only seems like any high school Fic because it's just the introductions and I'm getting to the action. I've already written up most of the action chapters. Again I truely am sorry if I offended anyone by the use of copyright, i want my stories from my own ideas not anyone else's. **

**If anyone wants updates and previews on this story check my profile it will have more details. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Thanks a bunch :D** **-bloomingstarxx**


	4. Chapter 4: My Very Best Friend

Chapter 4: My Very Best Friend

_Mall_

Karen arrived back at the table Kori and Rachel were sitting on with smoothies. "Hey girl! Enough with the books and have a banana, strawberry smoothie!"

"No thanks Karen, I only drink herbal tea," she continued to read her book.

Karen rolled her eyes and turned towards Kori. "So Kori why were you quiet at lunch today? I know something's bothering you so it's best to talk about it with friends."

Rachel saw Kori's facial expressions and decided to listen. Kori took a deep breath and began to explain.

"This morning I bumped into a guy named Xavier Redd. He told me that Richard is only pretending to be my friend since he is a playboy. I want to believe that Richard is not like that, but I also do not want to get hurt. I am most confused about what I should do."

"Xavier is totally lying, partly anyway. Dick was a playboy then he decided to quit being a player and only date girls for real. This happened when he found out that his girlfriend Barbara Gordon was cheating on him with his best friend, Xavier. He actually liked Barbara too; she was his first ever real girlfriend. Dick rarely opens up to anyone, the only person he did was an unfaithful girlfriend who cheated on him,"

Karen paused and gave Kori a small smile. "This is why we're all glad that he met you, because I think he's opening up to you."

Kori felt her face turning red. "Do you really think so? Is it possible for me to help him fill that void of emptiness?"

Rachel answered. "Yes you can. I've known Dick since middle school and I've never seen him as happy when he is with you."

_Could Richard really like me? I suppose he could since we are friends, but love? No way!_

Karen took a sip from her drink before speaking again. "I agree with Rachel! You know what I think; you should get closer to him and spend more time together. Then the two of you will be the best of friends!"

Kori looked downwards to her balled fists to hide her red face. "Do you think so?"

Karen replied. "But you never know until it happens right? In fact at your welcoming party this Friday, help Dick to let loose and have fun. That'll make him even happier!"

"Ok then I shall do my best! For now let us begin shopping!" Kori cheered.

"That's right girl! We need to get you some new outfits and one to wear at your welcoming party!"

* * *

_Wayne Manor_

"So Dick, this Kori girl special to you isn't she?" Bruce asked.

"She is my new friend so I guess that counts but how is she any different from Karen and Rachel?"

"I noticed that you let her call you Richard and not Dick. You never let anyone call you Richard not even Barbara."

"Unlike the girls I've met, Kori doesn't make it sound so flirty and disgusting. She makes it sound nice."

"Well I'm glad she makes you feel that way, hopefully she won't hurt you the way Barbara did."

"Me too," dropping the subject. "Anyways I'd better finish my report before tomorrow"

* * *

_Anders' Apartment _

_Maybe I should call Richard and invite him over, it might make him happy like Karen and Rachel said. Another bonus I might get to know him a lot better._

Kori dialled Dick's number and waited for him to respond. _Ring. Ring._

_"Hello? Kori?"_

Kori responded. "Hey Richard, how are you?"

_"I'm doing ok, is everything cool with you? Did you need to tell me something?"_

"Oh right! Well... I was wondering... That is if you are not busy right now... Maybe you could come over to my apartment. I would like to talk to you in person if that is alright."

Dick became nervous but finally replied._ "Sure I'll be at your place as soon as I can."_

He hung up the phone and Kori let out deep breathe in relief.

* * *

_Wayne Manor_

Dick rushed towards his motorbike and called out to Bruce. "Hey Bruce I'm going over to a friend's place now!"

He finally responded. "Fine but don't be out too late!"

Dick hopped onto his bike and was on his way to Kori's apartment.

* * *

_Anders' Apartment_

Dick parked his bike in front of Kori's apartment. _This is the place I think._

Kori had heard Dick's bike and opened her front door to greet Dick.

Kori smiled at Dick's presence. "Greetings Richard, I am most glad that you have come. Please come inside."

As Dick followed Kori inside and he sat on the floor beside the coffee table. While Kori kept walking to the next room and brought out two bottles of coke.

"I live alone so make yourself at home, as far as refreshments go I do not have much."

Dick felt pity and sorrow for Kori. "How long have you been living by yourself Kori? Where are your family?"

Kori began to look away from Dick's face. "Since I was nine years old, my mother and father grew ill and passed away. My younger brother and older sister have been missing since... I have no family left."

Dick was saddened at thought of her being alone; he of all people knew what it was like to lose your family. Dick moved forwards to give her a warm embrace, Kori began to cry on his shoulder realising how alone she's been.

_I wonder how long it's been since the last time she cried with someone to comfort her. She must've been crying on her own this whole time._ He thought.

Kori's soft whimpering slowly began to stop as she let go of him. "Thanks for listening Richard. It has been a long time since I have cried with someone listening. I just could not keep it in any more. I am so sorry Richard. I mean you barely know me, I just started going to your school so it is not like you really know me. . ."

"No you are not a burden to me Kori, and you're not alone anymore. You have me and the gang; we're your family Kori."

Kori's face lit up with a soft smile as she gave Dick a warm embrace. "Thank you Richard you truly are a very best friend a person like me could ever have,"

Kori began to wipe her teary eyes while Dick tried to cheer her up with stories about things the gang has done which made her smile again.

* * *

"So Kori when you called did you need to tell me something else?"

"Yes, today Karen and Rachel told me your history with Xavier and Barbara. Since Xavier lied to me about you saying you are pretending to be nice to me. I had to find out the truth so I am sorry. But now that I know that the only person you opened up to betrayed you,"

She paused and took a deep breathe before speaking again. "It makes me sad to think you were heartbroken by the girl you loved."

Dick couldn't believe that Kori was feeling so much sympathy and compassion for a person she's only known for two days. _She has to be one of the most caring and compassionate people I have ever met._

"Don't worry about it Kori, all of that is in the past now. Thanks to you and the others I feel so much better now."

Kori gave a small nod and soft smile. "Ok Richard. I do admit it was nice to let all of those thoughts and feelings inside of me go. Thanks again for listening; I am glad I can count on you Richard."

"No problem Kori, if you need me I'll be there. Anyways I better get going now we have school tomorrow and you should get to sleep soon."

"Alright Richard, goodnight and see you tomorrow at school."

As Dick hopped on his bike, Kori waved goodbye from afar.

Kori went back inside her apartment and sat down on her bed.

_I have this strange feeling for Richard that I have never felt before, perhaps a crush? A huge liking to? _Kori thought it couldn't be love so she convinced herself it was just a small crush and nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finally done! Don't worry the action chapters are so close! It starts at the end of chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy the next one! Also I have written up chapters for a new story called Eternal Story, feel free to check it out when it's posted.**

**Thanks a bunch :D ****-bloomingstarxx**


End file.
